Księżniczka Rosella
Księżniczka Rosella z Paladii, znana również jako Ro – główna bohaterka filmu Barbie jako Księżniczka Wyspy. Jest córką Królowej Marissy, księżniczką Paladii i żoną Księcia Antonia. Historia Rosella rozbiła się, gdy miała 6 lat. Dorastała na dalekiej, bezludnej wyspie na morzach południowych od dziesięciu lat i została wychowana przez swoich przyjaciół - zwierząt: Sagiego, mądrą czerwoną pandę, Azula, dumnego pawia oraz Tikę, słonia. Rosella straciła pamięć i zapomniała swojego imienia, a ponieważ znalazła złamaną tabliczkę informacyjną na wyspie, która mówi "Ro", myśli więc ona, że jest to jej prawdziwe imię. Pewnego dnia książę o imieniu Antonio odwiedza wyspę. Kiedy Antonio zostaje zaatakowany przez krokodyle, Rosella ratuje go. Między Ro a młodym księciem szybko tworzy się silna więź. Antonio pyta, czy Ro chce wrócić z nim do swojego królestwa. Nigdy nie bojąca się przygód Ro zgadza się, mając nadzieję, że uda jej się odnaleźć informację na temat swojej rodziny. Podczas wycieczki statkiem, Rosella i Antonio zakochują się w sobie, ale Rosella nie rozumie swoich uczuć. Kiedy oboje przyjeżdżają do Apollonii, Rosella spotyka trzy siostry księcia: Księżniczkę Ginę, Księżniczkę Ritę oraz Księżniczkę Sofię. Spotyka także jego rodziców: Króla Petera oraz Królową Danielle. Rosella i Antonio dowiadują się, że Antonio został zaręczony z Księżniczką Lucianą. Luciana, słodka, miła i uprzejma dziewczyna, szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że Antonio i Rosella są w sobie zakochani. Próbuje powiedzieć to jej matce, Królowej Arianie. Ariana nie zgadza się, uważa, że ludzie nie powinni żenić się ze względu na miłość, ale ze względu na władzę. Następnego dnia Rosella stara się zadowolić rodziców Antonia, ale to wszystko kończy się katastrofą przez Arianę. W celu naprawienia błędów, zwierzęca rodzina Ro oraz małpka Danielle - Tallulah radzą Ro iść na bal. Rosella zgadza się i wkrótce znajduje się na balu w pięknej, niebieskiej sukni balowej. Antonio zaprasza ją do tańca. Na początku Rosella próbuje znaleźć wymówkę, ale później zgadza się. Tańcząc, Antonio prosi Rosellę, aby z nim została. Rosella odmawia mówiąc, że on i Luciana powinni być razem. Kiedy Antonio próbuje ją powstrzymać, Ro prosi go, aby jej nie utrudniał. Po balu, Rosella udaje się do Sagiego, szukając pocieszenia. Sagi mówi jej, że zobaczył karetę z flagą, która wyglądała tak samo, jak ta, którą zobaczył na wyspie razem z Rosellą. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że właściciele karety nigdy nie mieli córki, nie ukrywa rozczarowania. Kiedy Ro nie ma w szklarni, Antonio zostawia jej list, w którym mówi, aby odpłynęła razem z nim, po dowiedzeniu się jego daty ślubu z Arianą. Tika znajduje list pierwsza i ukrywa go. Gdy zmierzchowe ziele rozprzestrzenia się z powodu Ariany, cała wina spada na Ro i dziewczyna zostaje wtrącona do lochu. Kiedy Antonio dowiaduje się o tym, jest wściekły i prosi o wypuszczenie jej, wiedząc, że nic nie zrobiła. Rosella zostaje uwolniona, a Antonio rezygnuje z korony i obowiązków bycia królem, włączając w to ślub z Lucianą. Podczas rejsu, ona i jej zwierzęca rodzina zostaje wyrzucona za burtę. Tika prawie tonie, ale Rosella wzywa delfiny. Wracają do Apolloni i zaczynają przygotowywać tonik uzdrawiający, ale zostają złapani. Rosella daje tonik Sagiemu i mówi mu, aby uzdrowić Tallulah. Strażnik chwyta Ro. Tika zabiera Antonia do Roselli, a Antonio zatrzymuje strażnika. Wszyscy wkrótce się zjawiają, a Antonio przypomina ojcu o umowie, jaką zawarli. Rosella mówi wszystkim o planie Ariany. Ariana próbuje zaprzeczyć, ale Luciana potwierdza historię Ro. Ariana próbuje uciec, ale zostaje zatrzymana przez Rosellę, która została uznana za bohaterkę Apollonii, Po całym zamieszaniu, Antonio prosi Rosellę o rękę, a ona zgadza się. Antonio przytula Ro, a Peter wita ją w rodzinie. Ro mówi wszystkim, że jej prawdziwe imię to Rosella, a Marissa słysząc to, wychodzi na przód mówiąc, że miała kiedyś córkę o takim imieniu. Rosella zaczyna śpiewać kołysankę. Po odkryciu, że Ro jest zaginioną córką królowej, Marissa i Księżniczka Rosella przytulają się. Wkrótce odbywa się wesele Roselli i Antonia, a szczęsliwa para patrzy na zachód słońca, podczas podróży na Wyspę. Osobowość Rosella to dzielna, kochająca, zdeterminowana i kochająca przygody dziewczyna. Uwielbia śpiewać. Jest zdegustowana, jeśli chodzi o cywilizację, jako, że wychowywała się sama na wyspie. Przez to jest trochę niepewna. Pod koniec filmu Rosella zmienia się w bardziej odpowiedzialną i dojrzałą młodą kobietę, ale zachowała smak przygód. Rosella jest inteligentna, znała angielski podczas pobytu na wyspie; kiedy zostaje wrzucona do wody, woła delfiny, aby jej pomogły. Jest mądra, ponieważ nie została złapana przez strażników, podczas wchodzenia do szklarni. Ma duże umiejętności wspinania się na drzewa (uczy Tallulah). Jest lojalna i jest wielką miłośniczką zwierząt. Można przypuścić, że jest dobrym nauczycielem. Wydaje się być atletyczna, potrafiąc wspinać się na drzewa. Jest bardzo słodka i przyjazna. Jest również pierwszą osobą, która odkryła plan Ariany wraz z Sagim - co wykazuje, że jest mądra. Jest bezinteresowna. Mimo, że jest inteligentna, nie ma zbyt dużej wiedzy o romansie czy miłości. Nie jest w stanie zauważyć, że Antonio jest w niej zakochani, kiedy inni od razu to zauważają. Wygląd fizyczny Rosella ma długie, jasnoblond włosy, głęboko niebieskie oczy i bladą cerę. Nosi różowy cień do powiek i szminkę. Ma 16 lat. Strój na wyspie Na jej wyspie, Rosella nosi białą tkaninę, owiniętą wokół jej talii i wiązaną nad prawym biodrem. Wygląda jak sukienka bez ramiączek, nad kolano. Ma też różowy kwiat na prawym nadgarstku, a na prawej kostce, przymocowaną zieloną winorośl. Jej włosy są spięte we francuskiego warkocza, sięgają jej do pasa. Na włosach nosi różowy kwiat, wpięty po prawej stronie. Jako, że większość czasu spędziła na wyspie, nie nosi butów. Strój na przyjęciu herbacianym Rosella nosi różową sukienkę. Jest lekko purpurowa z jasnoróżową kokardą. Nosi różowe buty z różowym kwiatem we włosach. W środku jej spódnicy znajdują się haftowane, małe róże. Strój balowy Jej suknia zostaje zaprojektowana przez jej zwierzęcych przyjaciół. Jej suknia jest jasnoniebieska z brokatem dodanym przez Tikę. Obwód ma różowe, faliste kawałki, a jej rękawy są długie z siatką na końcach. Jej spódnica ma różową, przeźroczystą halkę ze wzorem, namalowanym przez Sagiego. Azul uprzejmie dał jej kilka swoich piór, tworząc wachlarz różowych, pawich piór, przymocowanych z tyłu jej sukni. Ma również bukiet róż. Rosella nosi naszyjnik i różowe, płaskie buty. Jej włosy są upięte w kok. Suknia ślubna Jej suknia ślubna jest biało - złota. Rękawy są bufiaste, a na środku złote (podobnie jak środkowa część spódnicy). Jej włosy są pożyczone z kreacji Księżniczki Anny Luizy, a korona pożyczona od Księżniczki Genevieve. Ma sznurek z perłami przymocowany do wierzchu sukni. Związki Tika Tika jest jedną z najlepszych przyjaciół Ro. Tika jest bardzo lojalna w stosunku do Ro, a Ro w stosunku do Tiki. Tika lubi zwracać na siebie uwagę Roselli i jest zazdrosna i wystraszona, że Ro zapomni o niej, kiedy wyjedzie z Antonio. Rosella jest wybaczająca i zrozumiała dla Tiki, nawet jeśli Tika ukryła romantyczny list Antonia. Sagi Sagi jest bardzo dobrym przyjacielem Roselli. Daje jej rady, gdy ma wątpliwości. Wydaje się, że Rosella idzie do niego, kiedy ma problem. Sagi wydaje się patrzeć na Ro, jak na adoptowaną córkę, którą w pewnym sensie jest, ponieważ on i Azul ją wychowali. Sagi jest dumny z Roselli i raz powiedział, że jest ona księżniczką w jego oczach. To był pomysł Sagiego, żeby Ro udała się na bal. Sagi pomaga jej w każdy możliwy sposób. Sagi dobrze ją rozumie i zawsze słucha jej opnii. Azul W przeciwieństwie do Sagiego, Azul i Ro są bardziej jak rodzeństwo. Wydaje się, że czasami się nie zgadzają ze sobą, ale są bardzo pomocni, gdy jedno ma wątpliwości. Rosella troszczy się o Azula, a Azul (chociaż wydaje się egocentryczny) troszczy się o Ro. Azul daje Roselli jego pióra do ozdoby sukni, co świadczy o tym, że bardzo mu na niej zależy. Tallulah Odkąd się spotkały, Tallulah i Rosella zostały przyjaciółkami. Tallulah wspiera Rosellę i próbuje ją pocieszyć. Rosella pomaga Tallulah nauczyć się wspinać po drzewach, po tym, jak zapomniała. Rosella jest również bardzo życzliwa i przyjazna dla Tallulah. Książę Antonio Rosella i Antonio zakochali się w sobie, od kiedy spotkali się na wyspie Ro. Antonio jako pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę z jego uczuć do niej, a jego celem przez większość filmu było poślubienie Ro lub upewnianie się, że Rosella jest szczęśliwa. Antonio wielokrotnie pokazuje, że bardzo dba o nią. Rosella również troszczy się o niego i chwilowo można zobaczyć, że denerwuje się, kiedy Antono zaręcza się z Lucianą, choć to ukrywa. Antonio kocha Rosellę tak, że chciał pozwolić jej odejść, a on sam żyć swoim życiem z kimś, kogo nie kocha, jeśli wiedział, że Rosella jest wolna i szczęśliwa, nawet, jeśli jest szczęśliwa bez niego. Antonio ufa jej i broni ją przed swoim ojcem. Rosella chce wszystkiego, co jest dla niego najlepsze, bardziej troszczy się o jego "szczęście" niż o swoje. Rosella nie chce, aby Antonio popełnił błąd, którego mógłby kiedyś żałować. Księżniczka Luciana Rosella i Luciana są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Wspierają siebie nawzajem i są dla siebie miłe. W przeciwieństwie do większości dziewcząt, te dwie nie są przeciwko sobie. Zamiast tego, troszczą się o siebie nawzajem i nie chcą zepsuć drugiej przyszłości. Kiedy Luciana słyszy, co jej matka mówi do Roselli, staje za nią. Kiedy Ariana przewróciła królewskiego lokaja, aby wylał herbatę na Rosellę, dziewczyna pomaga jej wyczyścić suknię. Pod koniec filmu Luciana chciała, aby Rosella poślubiła Antonio. Obie dbają o uczucia innych. Zajęła miejsce matki na władczynię swojego królestwa. Zawsze traktuje swoich ludzi z miłością i szacunkiem. Galeria 407650 1269871919028 full.jpg 1160428 1356670100491 full.png 1160428 1356670151171 full.jpg Barbie-island-princess-ro-sella-prince-antonio.jpg IP-Ro-s-amazing-Ball-dress-barbie-movies-26234122-1024-576.png Ro4.png Ro-sella-barbie-as-the-island-princess-26384443-773-573.jpg Ro-sella-barbie-as-the-island-princess-26384460-787-580.jpg Ro-sella-barbie-as-the-island-princess-26384587-500-370.jpg Rosella-barbie-princess-11155707-698-432.jpg Barbie_rosella.jpg Barbie-as-the-Island-Princess-barbie-princess-26825850-852-480.jpg Rosella-Meets-Antonio-barbie-couples-9539087-852-439.jpg Barbie as The Island Princess Official Stills.jpg Ro8.png Ro-sella-and-Antonio-barbie-as-the-island-princess-26385046-788-581.jpg Rosella-barbie-as-the-island-princess-10687203-359-500.jpg 92b9e63f98cdc01f5b28ed0a3471a0cf.jpg Barbie-as-the-island-princess-578702l.jpg Poor-Rosella-barbie-movies-31943968-399-224.jpg Rosella-in-the-moonlight-barbie-movies-31944255-399-224.jpg Rosella-peacock.jpg 1184940 1361792415048 full.jpg Rosella-antonio-at-royal-ball.jpg Rosella-sagi.jpg Ciekawostki * Imię Rosella pochodzi od Rozelli, barwnych papug pochodzących z Australii i pobliskich wysp, Roselli, czerwonego kwiatu z Afryki, którego można przetworzyć w herbatę. * Rosella jest drugą księżniczką, która nie zna swojego królewskiego pochodzenia. Pierwszą księzniczką jest Księżniczka Roszpunka, trzecia to Merliah Summers, czwarta Księżniczka Sophia, a piąta Księżniczka Lumina. Trzecia, jeśli liczyć Klarę z filmu Barbie w Dziadku do orzechów jako Cukrową Księżniczkę. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich, Rosella zyskała amnezję podczas pobytu na wyspie i zapomniała, że jest księżniczką. * Rosella jest drugą Barbie, wtrąconą do więzienia. Pierwszą jest Królowa Eryka, a trzecią Księżniczka Lumina. * Księżniczka Lorena z filmu Barbie jako Roszpunka ma również sukienkę inspirowaną motywem pawia. * Rosella jest drugą Barbie, którą można zauważyć z włosami spiętymi w warkocza. Drugą jest Roszpunka. en:Princess Rosella Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie jako Księżniczka Wyspy Kategoria:Księżniczki Kategoria:Barbie